


When Everything Comes Crashing Down

by FoxChan142



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daekat is implied, Dirk X Kankri, Dirk x Kankri is the main ship of this fanfic, Drikkri, M/M, NSFW, Self-Harm, davekat - Freeform, i suck at tagging sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxChan142/pseuds/FoxChan142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Karkat had just lost their house to a tragic fire, a boy by the name of "Gamzee" had gotten extremely pissed at you because you did not approve of Gamzee being with Karkat. When you told him no he stormed out of the house, and later that day their was flaming bottles being thrown into your house. You have never seen Karkat so scared, we were lucky to survive. </p>
<p>	Luckily, the 'Strider's', as Karkat named them, had offered them a home. Their apartment is small and there are only two bedrooms but its a roof over our head, and you are very grateful. Karkat looks just as miserable as you do, its only been 6 hours since the fire, you are both covered in suit, your clothes are tattered and singed, and your emotional levels are through the roof. You knock on the door and almost instantly a boy, about Karkat's age, swings the door open and pulls Karkat into a tight hug. at first your brow furrow and you about to scold him for toutching Karkat without his permission but Karkat hugs him back and the sound of Karkat sobbing into this boys shirt makes you hesitate. You lead them both into the house and you close the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Comes Crashing Down

Dirk x Kankri Fanfic

 

When Everything Comes Crashing Down

 

Kankri and Karkat had just lost their house to a tragic fire, a boy by the name of "Gamzee" had gotten extremely pissed at you because you did not approve of Gamzee being with Karkat. When you told him no he stormed out of the house, and later that day their was flaming bottles being thrown into your house. You have never seen Karkat so scared, we were lucky to survive. 

Luckily, the 'Strider's', as Karkat named them, had offered them a home. Their apartment is small and there are only two bedrooms but its a roof over our head, and you are very grateful. Karkat looks just as miserable as you do, its only been 6 hours since the fire, you are both covered in suit, your clothes are tattered and singed, and your emotional levels are through the roof. You knock on the door and almost instantly a boy, about Karkat's age, swings the door open and pulls Karkat into a tight hug. at first your brow furrow and you about to scold him for toutching Karkat without his permission but Karkat hugs him back and the sound of Karkat sobbing into this boys shirt makes you hesitate. You lead them both into the house and you close the door. An extremely tall man, who looks like an older version of the boy holding your brother, is in the kitchen and on the phone, it sounds like he is ordering food. You watch the younger strider take Karkat upstairs, leaving you alone with the older one. 

 

You just stand there quietly, yhou dont know what to do or say. But then he starts walking towards you,oh no, what should you do? you dont know this man! oh my gosh...

Dirk gives you the sweetest smile you have ever seen "How you holding up" he says softly. and you just stand there looking up at him, dang, he is quite tall, taller up close. You turn your face away from him before you speak. "Im fine" you mutter. 

"You sure? your brother seemed kinda upset, i would image that you'd be pretty upset" he gets a little closer to you. 

"Y-yes, i am okay, thank you for your concern" your really not okay...but your good at hiding it. You wouldn't want to burden Dirk with your troubles. Besides, your not going to cry on a strangers shoulder. Even though, you would really love some comfort right now. 

"Alright, well im here if you do kneed me." he says before clapping his hands together, which startles you a bit. "Okay, so the boys are stayin' in dave's room. We dont exactly have more than two rooms so you will be sleeping in my room with me. Sound good?" 

"Um, not to sound ungrateful but i would rather sleep on the couch, or the floor if thats okay with you" you mutter and he crosses his arms and gives you a stern look. 

"No its not." he says rather rudely "You have just been through something pretty fuckin' traumatic, and i aint gonna let you sleep on the motherfuckin couch or the fuckin' floor" he gives you a halfhearted, but kind of scary glare. You dont exactly want that kind of treatment from this man, you liked it when he was smiling and nice, so you just nod in agreement and cross your arms. "Good" he says smugly. Oh jeez, this is gonna be loads of fun. 

 

When dirk ends the conversation you ask him where the bathroom is and he leads you to it, giving you a slight tour of the house on the way. As soon as you arrive there you thank him, then you close the door. As soon as that door is closed you pull your burned, dirty clothes off and you take a nice, hot showr. Despite being so close to flames earlier, this feels rather nice. But, you dont want to make their water bill go through the roof, so as soon as you scrub your body clean you turn it into a bath and just sit there. For about 40 minutes acctually, and about 30 seconds after you realize that you hear someone knocking on the door. 

"Hey, you okay in there? you've been in there for a while" You definatly recognize the voice, you had just met him. 

"Im fine. i was acctually just getting out acctually" you say before draining the tub and getting out, wrapping a towel around your waste. 

"Alright, well open the door a bit so i can give ya some clothes" dirk says

"Oh, um yes of course, thank you" you crack the door open and take the clothes that he hands to you, then you close the door and set them on the counter. You dry off your body and your hair before pulling on the rather large set of pajama's. You have to hold onto the pants to keep them up and the shirt kind of hangs off of your shoulder.....These are dirks clothes.....you really hate being so small...and he is huge, did he really think that these would fit? You just sigh and walk out, you dont dare complain though, the striders have given you and Karkat a roof over your head and now clothes. You would hate to sound inconciderate or un appriciative. But, as soon as Dirk see's you, he covers his mouth while he snorts, and you fume. "I-its not my fault that y-your clothes are too large for me!" 

"Kinda is, your so small, you look fuckin' adorable" he says with a small chuckle. 

"I-i do not!" you can't help but studder, he just said that you looked adorable! you do not! Oh gosh your face is starting to heat up. 

"Yeah, ya do" he ruffles your hair then he pulls you into a hug "Ready for bet shorty?" You pout and nod, jeez, what a jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to make these at least a thousand words per chapter <3 hope you liked it, comments are always appriciated C:


End file.
